User talk:Xardwen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dagon page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 07:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hi, what are you think about this logo for wiki?Rozpruwaczka1 14:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I couldn't view the image for some reason, could you try sharing it again? A logo would definitely be a welcome addition to the site! Xardwen (talk) 23:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) http://pl.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=egd1c6&s=8 Rozpruwaczka1 19:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Looks good to me! I'll put it up in a discussion thread and see what others think; if it's received well, then I'd be glad to use it as the logo.Xardwen (talk) 00:16, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm interested in creating a custom logo for the page, and even developing the look and style of the site. I am a professional graphic designer with web scripting experience. I probaly could use some help with getting the CSS all evened out but I would love to pick up this task. I'll post some sketches on a forum page that I'll start. Let's do this!LoreDudeRoth (talk) 18:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Looking forward to seeing what comes out of the forum discussion : ) By the way: Rozpruwaczka1, I owe you a huge apology for being an awful administrator and not getting around to your request. To be honest, I haven't been active on the wiki for quite some time now, due to my being distracted by outside commitments, but that's a poor excuse and I'm very sorry. I will share your submission in the new forum discussion LoreDudeRoth has started, as that would seem to be the most appropriate place. Xardwen (talk) 20:18, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hi there Xardwen, I would like to propose my being an assistant Admin to you. I think there is a lot of good that having an additional admin could bring to the site. It's not completely done, but I've been working on a new Main Page in MAIN PAGE SANDBOX. I think its a marked improvement to the current Main Page. The Nav buttons are still not perfect for my liking, but I think they work for now. I'll be completing the missing elements today and would like to launch it this week. I think we should also reach out to the blogs and podcasts that relate to Lovecraft Mythos topics to get visibility. Via their twitter feeds, I think we could gain a lot of new contributors. LoreDudeRoth (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Check out the MAIN PAGE SANDBOX, I'm starting to link content now, but I think it's ready to migrate to the actual main page. LoreDudeRoth (talk) 01:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contact Me Xardwen, I know you have done so much for this wiki to bring it where it is today, and I want to help you take it further. Please contact me on my talk page so we can discuss what role you would like me to take, and how best to contact you for Admin changes.LoreDudeRoth (talk) 22:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) You're Alive! I'm glad to hear you appreciate my contributions and where we're heading. I need you to authorize me as an Admin, or make a request from the Wikia central command. Becoming an admin would help me by allowing me to delete old pages, fix some things I can't currently access, and more. If you're good with it, I'd like to start as soon as possible. LoreDudeRoth (talk) 01:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh! For some reason I thought you'd been authorized already - gives you some idea of how out-of-the-loop I've been. Okay, I went to User Rights and checked you off as an Admin. I think that should do it... If not, let me know and I'll contact WCC. Xardwen (talk) 01:48, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Excellent I'm all squared away. I've communicated with an illustrator that has authorized us to use his work throughout the entire site. It's super creepy, but also illustrative and he has drawn his interpretation of nearly every Lovecraft mythos thing. LoreDudeRoth (talk) 21:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC)